Rinkuto Motefu
|} |} |} Background Rinkuto grew up in Konoha with her mother, Toreshi Motefu. At a young age, she showed signs of being very intelligent . Her mother recruited Tabu Atsui to help hone that intelligence. One day, after training with Tabu, Rinkuto had found that her mother had died in a house fire. This devastated her, and led her to promising herself to never to let another one of her friends die. Personality Rinkuto is a very serious person, but, if you get to know her well enough, she will be very liable to laugh and poke your shoulder alot. She is not very good at getting to the point in conversations, and argues alot.She prefers to be called, "Rinku". Rinkuto is inconfident about her abilities in battle, despite being very intelligent and skilled in Kenjutsu. She prefers to be the last line of attack, after having analyzed her opponents, but will be the first line, if she feels she absolutely needs to. Appearance Rinkuto has fair skin, green eyes, and red hair in which she wears in a low ponytail. She wears brown glasses, and will often search hadazardly for them if she puts them on the top of her head. In part one, her taste in clothes appears to be quite strange, as she wears a short-sleeved cyan blue sweater with red cuffs and hem, and an orange zipper, which goes to her midrif. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt. She also wears orange-cuffed arm warmers, similar to Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka's. Her shorts are very pale blue with red pockets. On one leg she wears mesh, and the other bandages up to her knees, and shoes similar to regulation ninja sandals. She wears her headband in the bandana style. After becoming a Chunin, her outfit was changed to a large extent, wearing a sleevless cyan jumpsuit, with the sleeves (in which she cut off) as arm warmers. Over this, she wears her flak jacket. She still wears her headband the same as before. Abilities Rinkuto has shown from a very young age that she was intelligent. As she aged, she learned how to use the Motefu clan Kekkei Genkei, mostly using it as a last resort. Ninjutsu Rinkuto is not very capable of using ninjutsu, this being evident as she had a large amount of trouble trying to use the Casting Net jutsu. She has an affinity for Wind chakra, but is able to use Yin chakra. Motefu Clan Techniques Rinkuto is able to use the Mote-Tsuki (Fire Brand), which utilizes Yin chakra, to heal her body with out the help of a medical nin. It is very chakra taxing, so she uses it for when Haruhi or a medical ninja is not available. Taijutsu Intelligence Rinkuto is very intelligent, almost on par with shinobi such as Shikamaru Nara and Kakashi Hatake. She prefers not to tell people about it, as to surprise them, and feels that it is one of her only redeeming qualities. Stats Category:DRAFT